The President and The Delinquent
by A Certain Girl
Summary: AU. Shirai Kuroko, the new student council president, detests Misaka Mikoto, the 'infamous' delinquent. Will this relationship of theirs remain the same, or will it become something more? Rate T for safe. Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: To Aru series doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

The unusually excited voices fill the air. The light pink flower petals drift in the sky like a bird first taking off, refreshing and breathtaking. Students crowd in front of the school's gate, awfully resembling ants going back to their nest.

All the noise soon subdues as the principal comes up and gives his regular speech to the bored students below. As soon as he finishes, all the lines of students break and the whole ground is once more bursting with chatting sound. The first year students try to make new friends while the second and third year go find theirs. And of course, Shirai Kuroko is also one of them.

"Congratulations, Shirai-san!" Wannai Kinuho beams. She's a sweet and timid girl, with brown hair and blue eyes. She is often seen accompanied by Awatsuki Maaya, who has unfortunately got sick and has to stay at home today.

"Hm?" the pig-tailed girl frowns, not understanding what the other girl is talking about.

"You are the council president this year, aren't you?"

"Ah. Ah, yes."

Tokiwadai High School has a different kind of electing. Instead of voting like other schools, the teachers just simply choose from the top 10 students and give them positions in the council based on their strong points and personalities. Kuroko, with top score and bossy personality, is obviously the president (she doesn't think she's bossy, though).

"Aren't you yourself the secretary?"

Wannai just smiles sheepishly.

"What class are you in, Shirai-san?"

"2A."

"That's great! We are all in the same class then."

"We… _all_?"

"Yes. You, me, Awatsuki-san and Kongou-san."

Kuroko wrings her nose in dismay.

Kongou Mitsuko, her one and only rival. She is an awkward girl, who, for some reason, thinks that she is better than Kuroko in every way. She has made a huge fuss upon hearing that Kuroko will get to boss her around this year, as she is only the vice president.

 _So that annoying girl is in my class._

The thought that she will have to listen to that girl rambling all day gives her a much-more-than-just unpleasant feeling. She is so lost in her own thought she doesn't even notice Wannai excusing herself and leaving. A moment later, she decides to leave when she looks up and sees a fainted smoke slowly dissolve into the sky.

 _She's there again._

She walks up the stairs and uses the special key given by the teachers to the roof. Sitting right in front of her is a chestnut-haired girl with eyes of the same color. She is wearing the same uniform as hers, with an addition of a jacket wrapped around her waist. Her leg curls up, the other stretches out. A cigarette's pressed between her lips. Upon seeing her, the girl's face breaks into a grin.

"Yo."

She, once again, confronts the most annoying person on Earth.

Misaka Mikoto.

* * *

If you call Kongou a thorn in the eyes, Misaka Mikoto can be considered a large wooden stake. For her, the student council president, their difference is that of polar opposites.

The day she first met Misaka Mikoto is as normal as ever. She was bored and had nothing to do when a classmate from the gardening club asked her to help water the flower. Consequently, she agreed. While watering the flower beds, she noticed somebody hiding behind a wall corner, with the same position and a cigarette. Instinctively, she scolded the girl but the older girl just brushed her off, which is also what's happening now.

"Don't just 'Yo' me!" Hands on hip, she shouts in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss President." Says Mikoto as she puts out the cigarette with something in her skirt's pocket. The sarcasm is impossible to miss.

"As the president, I have full right to give you a detention for smoking on school's ground."

"Well, this is not exactly school's 'ground', is it?" Says the older girl in a laughing tone.

"…It's not funny." A scowl begins to sketch on Kuroko's face.

Mikoto laughs, then stands off, dusts off her skirt and simply walks away.

Then all the younger girl sees is the familiar back, a waving hand and a teasing smile.

"See you again, President."

Kuroko sighs. Despite what she said, both she and Mikoto know that she can't really do anything to Mikoto. _The_ Misaka Mikoto, the school delinquent _and_ genius. Not only is her father the most influent people in the country, she is also a prodigy who has finished university at the age of 14. It is said that she just goes to school for fun, as she doesn't have anything to do after succeeding turning the dream of sonic flying car into a reality. Thanks to her, no students in Japan don't know about Tokiwadai. Why would the school bother to punish her? She can practically do anything she likes and get away with it easily. She has the privilege to.

But Kuroko disagrees.

Even if she is a prodigy, why goes to school when all you do is breaking rules? As such, she should just stay at home and enjoy the luxury of a rich lady. Since most students in Tokiwadai are wealthy and her family is not an exception, she can't accept such unladylike behavior, coming from the famous Misaka family at that. However, after knowing that there's nothing she can do, she decided to stay away from the ill-behavior prodigy for the rest of her life.

Unfortunately, that annoying face keeps appearing in front of her, frustrating her to no end. In the end, she gives up. She will still give her a lecture whenever she catches her smoking and get infuriated every single time. Yeah, that's it.

Her hatred for Misaka Mikoto truly has no end.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, long time no see! I've been really into another fandom, so I kinda neglect this one a little. But I'm back!**

 **And well, you see, this is my first time writing a series. I have always written one-shots before, so this is a new experience to me. So reviews are really needed and appreciated. Also, thank DsCrystalEyes for betareading, though he is not a shipper of MikoKuro or yuri. Thank you very much!**

 **I have a favor to ask of you guys: Does anyone want to be my betareader for this? Ds is a great betareader, but he's not a fan of yuri, so I think it will be better to ask a MikoKuro fan. Also, anyone gets a better name for this story? It sounds mouthful to me...**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is unbelievably hot!" exclaims a certain pig-tailed girl.

After the entrance ceremony, she has gone straight to Joseph's, her favorite café. It isn't really popular, but the drink is good and the staff is friendly, not to mention the great service they have. She and her friends are immediately brought three cups of ice water the moment they sit down. Since the day they found out about this café, the group of three has been there every day after school and today is no exception.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's spring. The sun is tormenting us." Says Saten Ruiko as she uses her hand to fan.

Saten Ruiko is a tall, lean girl with long black hair and is always full of spirit. She has only known her for about a year, but Kuroko has never ceased liking her enthusiasm. She finds herself envy of that sometimes.

"I hope there will be some rain later. I don't think I can put up with this heat any longer. Why does the air-conditioner have to be broken today?" Whines Uiharu Kazari.

Unlike Saten Ruiko, Uiharu Kazari is shy, small and quick to tears. She has short black hair, and the most noticeable thing of her is the flowers on her head. Uiharu and Saten are from the same school, Sakugawa High School, a pretty normal local school.

"So, how's the entrance ceremony at your school, Shirai-san?" asks Saten as she sips her smoothies with a straw.

"It's as boring as always." Sighs Kuroko.

 _It would be much better if not for her._

"It's ojou-sama kind of bore, right?" Uiharu squeaks in delight, ignoring the incredulous look of her friends.

"Well, I bet it's better than ours. The principal's speech is extremely long this year. I even have a good sleep!" exclaims Saten after shaking her head at Uiharu, who is now looking at her parfait with eyes of heart.

"Sorry, Saten-san…but Uiharu, I think it's time to go." Says Kuroko as she looks at the small watch on her wrist, cutting the conversation.

"Aw, you guys have to go already? We just got here." Says Saten.

"Yeah, just wait for me to finish eating this." Uiharu agrees without hesitation.

"Sorry Saten-san. Duty cannot wait." Responds Kuroko as she slips the green armband on.

Kuroko and Uiharu are members of the city community service, Judgement. It has branches all over the city, and branch 177 of the two girls is one of them. Their job is various. As big as helping the police solving crimes or protect students from thugs and delinquents to as small as cleaning the trash. The service wants the citizens, especially the students, to have more responsibilities. That's why the service can have children at the age of 12 and above. The older you are, the bigger job you get.

"Why don't you join us someday, Saten-san?" Uiharu says, laughing.

"Nah, running around and doing all kinds of things for the city without getting paid is not my forte. Tell me when they actually give you something for your hard work." Saten answers grudgingly.

"See you later, Saten-san." Kuroko says as she drags Uiharu out of the café.

"You know what? Saten-san is right," Says Kuroko as they walk, "I can't imagine running around in this heat. Just standing makes me feel nauseous."

"Don't worry, the heat can't kill you." Says Uiharu casually.

"Easy for you to say. You sit in the air-conditioned office typing your computer while I'm the one doing all the physical things."

"You have nothing to worry about. If you cannot stand this heat, neither can trouble. You'll back in the office before you even realize it." Uiharu reassures.

"You'd better be right, Uiharu."

So after saving a cat on a tree, chasing a dog to retrieve a little girl's bag, looking for a lost wallet and finally helping the traffic's congestion, all Shirai Kuroko can say is:

"What did you say earlier, Uiharu? What did you say again?" Sarcasm _is_ one of her special skills, after all.

"Ha ha ha…." Laughs Uiharu nervously.

The other girl is about to give her another sarcastic remark when a disturbing sound averts her attention.

 _What's going on…?_

"Uiharu, I'll call you again later."

"Wait, don't hang –"

Putting the phone in her skirt pocket, she inhales a deep breath and walks over to the source of the sound. As she gets closer, she realizes it's a beating sound. Bully, again.

"Give it now you f–"

She turns around the corner and the scene before her truly angers her. A group of thugs, about 4 or 5, is circling and beating a crying boy, his hand limping and his face swollen.

"This is Judgement! Stop your act immediately!" She yells in fury.

A blond guy who seems to be the leader of the group turns to her and smirks.

"Or what, girl?"

"Or you'll regret it." She threatens and growls.

The whole group of thugs bursts out laughing, which infuriates Kuroko even more.

Kuroko may look like a small, weak girl, but she has taken Taekwondo since she was 8 for this exact reason.

She steps up and gracefully blows a kick to the guy's temper, knocking him out instantly. Pride fills her body, but before she can tell the other guys to back off, a sudden pain strikes her side. One of the guys has run up and punched her, so fast she didn't even see his movement. She winces.

"Too bad for you I learn how to box." Says the guy smugly.

She tries to move, but every movement brings pain, making her breathe sagged. The ribs are most likely bruised.

 _I underestimate them…._

"Is that all you've got, girl?" All the other guys are laughing again and the guy pushes her down.

 _What do I do…._

Then, to her utmost astonishment, a shadow comes between her and the guy and punches him in the face, breaking his nose. The guy, whose face is now full of blood, wipes his nose and yells.

"What the heck? Who the hell are –"

Before he manages to finish the sentence, the shadow punches him again and finally knocks him down.

And she finds herself staring at the familiar back.


	3. Chapter 3

It all happens like in slow motion.

Mikoto takes off the jacket around her waist, throws it at one of the remaining guys then pushes him backwards, making him fall onto the guy behind. The third guy comes and throws a punch, but she catches it and gives him a full elbow to the face. The pushed guy manages to stand up, while the other seems unconscious, his head must have hit the ground a little too hard. Before he can do anything, she puts her hand on the back of his neck, pulls his head down and knees him in the stomach, hard and mercilessly.

Finished, she turns around to Kuroko, reaches down with her hand and says.

"Can you stand?"

She says as if she has just bumped into Kuroko, instead of beating 4 guys almost twice her size.

"Can you stand?" she repeats.

The pain is still there, but not as profound. She takes Mikoto's hand and stands up. Mikoto puts Kuroko's arm around her shoulder and her own hand on Kuroko's waist, making Kuroko lean in for support. She is so close to Mikoto she can feel her warmth and smell her. She smells like wild flower, strong and delicate, with a little bit of cigarette. A weird combination. Somehow, it makes her feel safe.

Mikoto leads her to a bench nearby.

"Where's the boy?" Kuroko asks immediately.

"Who?" Mikoto sounds confused.

"The bullied boy."

"I don't know. I didn't see him." she says, shaking her head.

"I guess he ran away when I kicked the first guy."

"Most likely."

She puts a hand on Kuroko's arm.

"And don't worry. I'll call an ambulance." says Mikoto reassuringly.

"That won't be necessary. I'll just call my colleague to bring me back to the office." Kuroko replies hastily.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto frowns in concern.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm fine."

She looks at Kuroko, deciding whether to call the ambulance or just listen to the younger girl. Finally, she nods.

"I'll go back there to get my jacket back while you're calling your colleague."

Kuroko takes out her phone and dials the number.

"Hey Ui–"

"Shirai-san! Where have you been? Are you okay? Did you get into trouble? I was so worried!"

She has to put the phone away from her ear due to all the shouting, but she can still tell that her friend is on the verge of tears.

"I'm okay. Just encountered some delinquents."

"What!? Are you hurt?" Uiharu asks in worry.

"Bruised ribs. Look, can you come pick me up now? I'll send you my position."

"Okay."

She hits a few buttons then sits waiting. She receives a text message when Mikoto comes back.

Konori-senpai will pick you up, she's nearby.

"My senpai at the office will come soon." Kuroko says.

"Good." responds Mikoto curtly.

They both sit in silence for a good five minutes when Konori Mii turns up.

Konori Mii is a college student, very responsible and mature. She also has a very impressive *cough* chest *cough*. Upon seeing Kuroko, she smiles brightly and waves.

"Hey, Kuroko! Are you okay?" Her bright smile soon turns into a worried frown. "I heard Uiharu said that you were attacked by some delinquents?"

"Kind of. Just some bruised ribs; otherwise, I'm okay."

"Good to hear. Come on, my car is right over there."

"Well, it seems that I'm not needed here anymore." Mikoto suddenly speaks up.

Kuroko and Konori turn to her at the same time.

"Ah, sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Konori Mii. Nice to meet you." Says Konori as she gives out her hand.

Mikoto shakes her hand but doesn't introduce herself. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Sorry, but…have I met you before?" Konori asks, confused.

"No….No, I don't think we have." Mikoto replies, her expression is unreadable.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for that."

"Well, I'd better go home now." says Mikoto emotionlessly.

"I can drive you home. It might be dangerous for you to go alone, it's getting late." Konori offers.

"It's okay. I know how to protect myself." smiles Mikoto, though it is a little forced.

"If you say so…"

"See you tomorrow, president." She flashes her usual grin at Kuroko then walks away.

* * *

"Well, let's get you back to the office and see that ribs of yours."

Kuroko stands up. Her ribs are still hurt a little, but she can take it. She's about to go when she notices a card on the ground. Konori, following her eyes, bends down and picks up the card.

"A student card…Misaka Mikoto….wait, isn't that the genius? No wonder I found her familiar!"

Kuroko remains silent.

"You guys go to the same school right? Do you think you can give it back to her tomorrow?" Konori asks.

Kuroko doesn't answer. She doesn't even hear the question. She is too lost in thought.

Why was Misaka Mikoto suddenly there? She has been patrolling the area for a while, and there are few people, little traffic, quiet enough for her to hear the hitting of the thugs. The thugs must have been there for no more than 5 minutes, and she was a little occupied with the phone call to notice them at first. It can't be that she's going home, because her house is in the opposite direction. Then why was she there?

"Kuroko?"

Her thoughts are cut off as she looks up and sees her senpai's worried face.

"Sorry, senpai…but what did you say?"

"I ask if you can give it back to her."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course."

Maybe she's just thinking too much.

* * *

After she got a look at her ribs at the office, she goes straight back home and crashes on her bed. The question keeps appearing in her head.

Why?

She knows she can't really let it go until she gets the answer. So she tries to focus to find the answer instead of thinking back about how she appears like a shining knight coming to rescue the damsel in distress. About how good she smells or how comforting her warmth feels. And especially how she feels so safe, so fine, and so _perfect_ with the older girl's hand on her waist.

And that's also not the only question. There's a question that bugs her even more.

When she dozes off, she can still smell the wild flower and cigarette.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy cool Mikoto for now, 'cause next chapter she might not be as cool and heroic as in this one xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, she is so preoccupied with ways to return the card to a certain delinquent that when she is back to Earth, she is already standing at the school's gate.

Unfortunately, the thought doesn't leave her alone in class, either. She can go to third-year section and ask for Misaka Mikoto, there's no one at school that doesn't know her. However, that girl has a reputation of skipping almost every class. She isn't sure if she'll be there, and she wants to return the card directly.

 _Honestly, why does she go to school in the first place…._

Or, she can go to where Mikoto is usually at. She has caught Mikoto enough time to know her usual place.

 _On the roof. Lunch break. That's it._

"Shirai-kun?"

She is too busy celebrating her own small victory to notice her surroundings.

"Shirai-kun!"

"Y-Yes?"

She looks up to a very furious teacher.

"Answer the question, Shirai-kun."

She stands up and looks at her book blankly. _Which one?_

After watching her fiddling around with the book for 5 minutes or so, the teacher sighs.

"Pay attention next time."

She lowers her head in shame and the snickering of other students.

* * *

"U~i~ha~ru!"

As usual, next comes the legendary skirt flipping. However, this time the victim doesn't react. She doesn't blush or yell or hit Saten, much to the culprit's surprise. She just continues to walk and acts like nothing happened, ignoring all the stares from the boys.

 _This is unlike her at all._

Saten soon catches up with her and asks hesitantly.

"Uiharu, are you okay?"

It takes the other girl a while to answer.

"I'm fine, Saten-san."

It is against Saten's nature not to pry, but there's something in that sulky expression on Uiharu's face that prevents her.

 _I wonder what happened…_

In class, Uiharu doesn't really pay attention; she seems to just write down whatever the teacher has written on the board. Which is also very unusual. Other classmates have noticed as well, for some of them ask her if she knows the reason behind Uiharu's odd behavior.

As her best friend, Saten has the duty to cheer her up. And she's determined to do just that, if not more.

* * *

Time flies. She devours the bento in record time and heads to her destination, the roof. She doesn't know if it's because of anxiety or not, but the way to the roof feels extremely long today. Sometimes she just wishes she had teleportation. Finally reaching the door to the roof, she swallows up her anxiety and opens the door.

The familiar back turns around at the sound of door opening and she is met with a cheeky grin.

"You need something, president?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I just want to return something…." Kuroko holds out the student card.

"So that's where it is! I've been looking for it since yesterday!" The older girl is flooded with relief.

"It fell out near the bench."

"Thanks a lot." Responds Mikoto with a genuine smile. All the previous playfulness has, much to Kuroko's surprise, disappeared completely.

"It's nothing. Um…I was wondering, do you want to go get a drink after school? It's on me, to thank for saving me yesterday." Kuroko offers, trying not to show her nervousness clearly (she doesn't understand why she's nervous, though).

Mikoto looks surprised, as if she has never expected Kuroko to do something like that.

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you at the gate after school?"

"Okay."

The bell then soon cuts off the silence after that.

* * *

Soon comes lunch break. Saten sits across from Uiharu, her bento on the table, untouched. Instead, she asks.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Uiharu's eyes widen a little, startled.

"What-What do you mean by that? Everything's fine." Her eyes avert to the side nervously.

"You do know that you are a very bad liar, right?" responds Saten. "Come on. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Shirai-san got hurt on her patrol yesterday." The flower girl answers, her voice low.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Worry shows all over her face.

"She was attacked by some thugs. Her ribs are bruised, no more serious injuries, though."

Saten lets out a relieved sigh, all the tension leaving her body. She says a few encouraging things before opening her bento and eating.

Although she is relieved, she feels like there's more to that.

The bell rings, marking the end of school. The last drop of rain falls when the long-haired girl catches up with the short-haired one.

"Hey! Wanna do some chasing?" Saten beams.

"Chasing? Chasing what?" Uiharu turns to Saten, looking confused.

Saten points with her finger, making the other girl's eyes follow it. The target of her finger is a huge rainbow, particularly its end.

"They say you'll become happy if you reach the end of a rainbow. So let's go!"

Saten says as she pulls Uiharu arm.

"Wait, don't be so hasty!"

After running for a while, the two girls get tired and resolve to walk. Saten hums. She doesn't exactly cheer Uiharu up, but she does manage to make Uiharu smile a little, even if the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I feel like Shirai-san getting hurt it's my fault." Uiharu suddenly speaks up. "She told me it's not my fault, but still, I keep thinking: If I'm more aware, I may have prevented it. Or a little more useful, instead of just sitting behind a computer."

Saten puts an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Shirai-san is right. It's not your fault, not at all. Nobody can expect that Shirai-san will be attacked by those thugs, and everybody has their own specialty. You're like a genius with those computer skills! Shirai-san wouldn't know what to do without you!"

Uiharu looks down, losing in her thought. After a while, she attempts a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

Saten laughs and takes Uiharu's hand.

"No more resting! Hurry up or the rainbow will disappear!"

"Woah, Saten-san, slow down!"

* * *

"When you told me you would buy me a drink, I honestly thought it would be better than this." Standing in front of a vending machine, Mikoto sighs.

Shirai Kuroko looks at her guiltily. Going to a café was the original plan, but she has somehow forgotten about her patrol that evening. She only has enough time for a quick drink at the vending machine. Of course, she can always put it off to tomorrow, but Mikoto has waited her for fifteen minutes under this ridiculous heat as she was held back to talk about her bad behavior this morning. If she doesn't buy her a drink today, all the guilt will probably kill her.

"Sorry, I'll make it up for you." She pulls out her money and is about to put it in the machine when a hand stops her mid-way.

"That is unnecessary for this one."

Before she can ask, Mikoto is jumping up and down then…

"CHASER!"

A loud "BANG" strikes Kuroko and she is casually handed a can.

"Is apple juice fine with you?" asks Mikoto as she opens her can and takes a sip.

Holding the can, Kuroko stares at the girl blankly, mouth-opened and dumbfounded.

"What the…Did you just…I can't even…Seriously?"

She shakes her head furiously and gains back her composure.

"I have wanted to ask this since yesterday…What's with the short?"

Mikoto chokes on her drink. Wiping the juice, she shouts.

"Where were you looking at!? You pervert!"

"It's not my fault it catches my eyes! Plus, where else can I look?" she retorts.

"Anywhere but that!"

The delinquent's face is as red as a tomato, her lips quivering slightly and her eyes shutting tight. Her nose is scrunched like a cat, and Shirai Kuroko can't help but find that cute.

 _Get you mind straight, Kuroko…_

"I wouldn't have to look at that if you didn't kick it in the first place! Seriously, who wears short under their skirts? Making me look at something so vile…"

"It is _not_ vile! It's comfortable and easy to move in!" Mikoto's face is getting redder and redder every passing second.

Kuroko rolls her eyes and opens the can on her hand.

"Unbelievable. And do you know your action is counted as vandalism? Pay for it; one or two drinks aren't that much, you know."

Mikoto has somehow regained her calmness, looking a little hateful at the vending machine.

"This stupid machine will just swallow your money. I still haven't got back my 10,000 yen from last year."

She looks at the older girl incredulously.

"How did you manage to lose 10,000 yen?"

"Th-That is none of your business." Mikoto's face reddens again, and she somehow finds herself enjoy the sight of it.

"Well, it's time for me to go." She takes a look at her wrist watch and tosses the can into a trash can.

"See you tomorrow, president." Says Mikoto without looking at her.

She stands still and stares at Mikoto. Debating, she finally opens her mouth.

"Shirai Kuroko."

"What?" Mikoto looks puzzled.

"I have a name, you know. It's Shirai Kuroko. Not 'president'."

Mikoto seems startled, and then smiles.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Kuroko."

 _No honorifics?_

She raises an eyebrow, then turns around and walks away.

"Yeah, you too." She pauses. "Mikoto."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I really want to say that I'm busy, but honestly, I'm just lazy. However, I think this chapter is better written than the previous, or maybe I just think so because it's longer. You guys decide it. I also include a little Saten x Uiharu, because they are cute and they deserve more love.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are my motivation!**


	5. Chapter 5

Time flies and soon comes the annual field trip.

Students are expected to go in groups of three to six in order to, as said, "bond", which truly leaves Kuroko wondering about the definition of "bonding" in the adults' minds. Making a bunch of prideful, gossiping girls go on a field trip in groups sounds like the worst idea to her. She has seen enough fights, which is considered "light arguments" within these groups to last a lifetime, really.

But since nothing she says or does can change anything, all she can do is hope for the best. As she sits in the student council office, leaning back in her chair with eyes closed, her mind drifts to a certain girl.

She has been thinking of her a little bit more than necessary lately, even though she hardly speaks to the older girl, ever since the day she saved her. She keeps wondering about the reasons behind Mikoto's actions, the distant expression she made when she talked to Konori-senpai and from there comes the sudden realization.

 _Maybe there's more to her than the surface._

There's no special meaning behind that.

Merely her curiosity.

* * *

Saying she was shocked to see Misaka Mikoto cleaning the classroom after school is an understatement. She and the principal discussed in the latter's office to make sure that everything for the school trip is going fine. She then passed by the delinquent's class (not on purpose, of course).

"Well well well, what do we have here? The infamous Misaka Mikoto gets detention? What a rare sight to see."

"Shut up, asshole."

The smug expression on her face turns into a scowl at the sound of the a-word.

So inappropriate.

"So, what did you do? Accidentally killed somebody with your annoying personality?"

"No, I'm not _you_. I got caught by the Supervisor for skipping class this morning."

Kuroko can't help but shudder.

If there is one person everybody's afraid of, it has to be the Supervisor. Nobody knows her real name, they just call her the Supervisor, and her past life is a real mystery. She has a look that can kill and an ice cold voice that can make even the bravest man pee his pants. Normally, she doesn't check up on the classrooms, so you can still skip, if you don't get caught.

"Get caught by the Supervisor and you only have to clean the classroom?" Kuroko says disdainfully.

 _So you still have it better than most people, huh?_

"And clean the whole pool at freaking weekend, yes." Mikoto scowls but continues to clean.

Kuroko's eyes widen.

"All by yourself? But the pool is _huge_."

"Well, guess I'm getting another special thing. Don't you think, president?"

Kuroko feels a pang of guilt at her chest but immediately jumps on the defensive.

"I never say–"

"Yeah right, it was written all over your face." Mikoto rolls her eyes.

Kuroko winces slightly, she has no idea she is so obvious. She opens her mouth to say something but Mikoto has resumed to work and now she really doesn't know what to say.

"Have you decided on the group you are going with?" Kuroko asks.

Mikoto pulls her attention away from her work and looks at Kuroko in surprise.

"What?"

"You know, for the field trip."

Comprehension soon replaces her surprise and confusion.

"No, no I haven't." The older girl answers, her voice a little smaller than usual.

"What? Having too many to choose?"

She receives no reply.

"You can join my group if you want to, there's room for one more."

 _What are you saying? Shut up you idiot!_

Mikoto seems startled, looking at Kuroko somewhat curiously.

"Yeah, I…I would like that." She looks down with a small smile.

 _Is she being shy?_

"Well, it's time for me to go." Kuroko says.

"See you later then, Kuroko."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! I will update this story as soon as I can, but I cannot update it very regularly. It may take me weeks or even months for one chapter, so please bear with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So the relationship between Kuroko and Mikoto right now is slightly confusing. They can be considered friends, but they still somewhat hate each other (or at least Kuroko does, we never know about Mikoto ;) The whole fanfic will be written in Kuroko's point of view, because I want Mikoto to be a little mysterious. There may be some special chapters in Mikoro's POV though :) If you have any question just PM me :)**

 **I'm really, really, really sorry about this super slow update. I was busy with all the school work and neglected the fanfiction. I'll try to update as regularly as possible this summer, but I can't promise anything when school starts cause I'll be senior.**

* * *

Since that day, she has come to the rooftop every lunch break. She doesn't want to sit with Kongou Mitsuko, who tries to destroy her appetite every chance she's got, and besides Wannai-san and Awatsuki-san, she isn't particularly close to anybody else in class. So one day, she decides to eat on the rooftop, just to finds out that the one and only Misaka Mikoto goes there every day. However, she never sits closer than 10 meters near Mikoto.

"How many times do I have to assure you that I don't bite?" Mikoto says casually.

"I just hate the smell of cigarette." Kuroko huffs and responds. "Plus, I have no intention of having lunch _with_ you."

"Suit yourself." Mikoto shrugs and puts off her cigarette.

They sit in silence again until Kuroko speaks up curiously.

"Don't you ever actually eat anything for lunch? Are you in a diet?"

"I…already ate. I always get hungry before lunch so…" Mikoto scratches her face a little and the tips of her ears redden.

 _How can you get hungry when you literally do nothing all day?_

Kuroko turns to look at Mikoto, then contemplates before asking.

"Why do you go to school? It's not like there's anything left for you to study."

"What do you think?"

"If I know I won't be asking." Kuroko replies, feeling frustrated at Mikoto asking back.

"Well, obviously not for studying."

Realizing that she's avoiding the topic, Kuroko keeps her mouth shut and finishes her bento, feeling more frustrated than ever.

"Well, since I actually do have to go to class, I'll be going."

Holding her bento, she stands up and starts to walk away.

"See you tomorrow, Kuroko." There's something in Mikoto's voice that makes her think the older girl doesn't want her to go just yet.

 _Yeah right. You are imagining things again._

Almost to the door, Kuroko stops and turns around.

"Oh right, I forgot to ask you. Do you want to meet the group after school today?"

Kuroko has been thinking about this for quite some time. As she has accidentally invited Mikoto to go with them, with all the things that can happen during the trip, it is best that Mikoto at least meet her group before the trip. She has already informed the group about Mikoto sudden participating and apologized for not asking them. They had no objection and agree to meet her today.

"The group?" Mikoto asks in confusion.

"You know, the field trip group." Answers Kuroko, raising her eyebrow.

"Why?"

Kuroko frowns and looks at Mikoto incredulously.

"Shouldn't you get to know them before actually going on a trip with them? We won't like sitting in awkward silence the whole time."

Mikoto just shrugs.

"I already know you. Plus, we can just introduce each other on that day."

"We are going with a group, not just you and me."

Mikoto averts her eyes, hesitated. Kuroko then realizes that Mikoto is trying to avoid this for some unknown reason.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to meet them?"

"No, it's not like I don't wanna meet them. I just don't feel really comfortable."

 _You were pretty normal when we first met, if not arrogant and annoying._

"Well you will have to do it sooner or later so might as well get it done."

Then, without waiting for Mikoto to respond, she walks away.

But she can still hear Mikoto saying.

"Bossy."

* * *

Sitting in class, she can't help but thinking about the reason why Mikoto was so adamant about meeting her friends. Mikoto most certainly is not an antisocial person. When she meets her, Mikoto doesn't seem to be uncomfortable around her at all, and sometimes they talk like they have known each other (or hated each other) since childhood. There are many times Kuroko has seen Mikoto around school, when she isn't sitting around and smoking, Mikoto still smiles and talks to other students normally (even if her smile is a little bit forced). But there was also that time when the famous girl meets Konori-senpai. Well, let's just say she is not very friendly that time.

Is it because it's her friends?

She knows Mikoto hates her but she did agree to join their group, the least she can do is meeting them and have a proper introduction, getting to know each other. Right?

To be honest, Kuroko feels a little guilty that she decides this for the older girl without asking her opinion beforehand, but today is the only day left, as the members of Student Council will have no free time at all in preparation for the trip.

 _Seriously, it feels like the teachers just leave everything for us to deal with._

She looks at the sky and hopes that the meeting will go through smoothly.

* * *

This is not going smoothly at all.

After some basic introduction, which is more on her friends' part since everybody knows Misaka Mikoto, the other three have tried their best to talk to the famous prodigy of the school, but are rewarded with some curt answers and silence. This awkward atmosphere is killing her.

"Wannai-san, Awatsuki-san, Kongou Mitsuko, if you'll excuse us for a little bit."

She stands up and pulls Mikoto with her to the corner of the café.

"What are you doing? Can you at least be more polite?" she whisper-shouts.

"I told you I'm not comfortable with this." Mikoto shouts back, sounding frustrated with herself.

"But why? You are perfectly normal with me."

"You…You are different, okay?"

"But you are still all smiley with the girls at school."

"They are not your friends."

Kuroko is at a loss for word. She doesn't know why and how is she different, or why is she uncomfortable with her friends.

So instead she just says, as softly as she can.

"Just try, okay? Then it'll be better during the trip." She puts her hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to reassure her and loosen her up.

"Okay." Answers Mikoto with a small voice.

* * *

"So how exactly did you guys meet, Misaka-sama?"

"Um…"

"Well," Kuroko speaks up, "this idiot here was smoking and I just came to scold her."

"You scold everybody, Shirai-san." That annoying Kongou Mitsuko never knows when to shut up.

Mikoto lets out a small laugh. The first laugh she shows this afternoon.

 _I'll forgive you this time then._

They talk for a little bit more until Mikoto says she needs to go to the bathroom. When Mikoto is out of sight, Wannai turns to Kuroko.

"I never knew you guys are so close."

"We are not. We just talk to each other sometimes." Says Kuroko, unable to understand how Wannai can have that conclusion.

"Because she seems to be much more relaxed around you." Awatsuki and Kongou nod in agreement.

"No, she's only tense around you guys because this is the first time you guys meet each other. Next time, you guys will see how irritable she is." She's trying to dismiss whatever notion they are having about her and Mikoto, but in vain.

"I asked a senpai of mine about her this morning." Says Awatsuki, "she said that Misaka-sama always seems to have an invisible wall between her and other people."

"But it seems that with you, that wall is not there anymore."

* * *

That night when she closes her eyes, all on her mind is rooftop and the smell of cigarette and friends and invisible walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. There's no reason, I'm just lazy xD It is twice longer and in my opinion, better than the other chapters** **so I hope it makes up for it! This is the end chapter of the first arc, and so I'll need some time to sort out the next arc, which will be more exciting (I hope). And of course, please leave some reviews for improvement and motivation!**

* * *

Shirai Kuroko is not the kind of girl that makes a fuss over what to wear on field trip day or stays awake the whole night before because of excitement.

But that doesn't mean she hates field trip days. No, she actually looks forward to it. After all, there is only one each year and Tokiwadai always chooses famous and educational places to go. The only problem is the girls. Last year, two girls of the same group had an argument, leading to them throwing food in each other's faces and later having a full blown fight. All the girls trying to stop them got covered in food and the teachers in charge were so mad they made all the girls go to the principal's office (which is scarce). There is no assurance that the same thing won't happen.

Checking her bag to make sure everything she needs is there, she goes to bed and in the back of her mind, wondering how tomorrow is going to be.

* * *

Multiple blue, big buses line up perfectly at the school's gate. The girls are standing in small circles, talking excitedly about the trip. The teacher then yells out, making the girls stand in a line, ready to go to their designed bus. Kuroko is the student council president, so it's no surprise that she has to make sure that everybody is on the bus before getting on herself. When it is finally her turn, there is only one seat left.

Next to Misaka Mikoto.

Kuroko can understand why none of the other girls seat next to her.

Normally Mikoto is not a super energetic and smiley person, but she doesn't look cold or angry. Most of the time she just looks bored. Sometimes, if Kuroko doesn't know better, she will even say that Mikoto is friendly. However, today she looks unemotional and cold at the same time, as if trying to chase people away. Like that time when she met Konori-senpai.

Kuroko sighs and sits down.

"You look like you just come back from a funeral. Do you hate school trip that much?"

Mikoto turns, looks at Kuroko then, as if just realizes who Kuroko is, breaks into a grin.

"Oh, hey Kuroko."

She honestly can't understand this person.

After thirty minutes of silence, she decides to speak up.

"You know, for such an annoying person, you are awfully quiet today."

"Are you trying to talk to me or make me mad?" answers Mikoto, still facing the window.

Kuroko doesn't answer the question, instead she asks.

"What makes you so quiet?"

Mikoto turns to look at Kuroko for a while before speaking.

"Well, I guess I'm just worried."

"Worried? About what?" Kuroko slightly frowns in confusion. She has no idea what Mikoto can be worried about. As the student council president, it is common of her to worry about the arguing that may happen, but Mikoto always seems quite apathetic about it all. If she remembers correctly, Mikoto didn't even bother to go on the school trip last year. Plus, even if she feels uneasy about it, there's no need to be cold and distance like this, right?

"…It's nothing. Nevermind."

Mikoto turns to the window again and despite Kuroko's curiosity, they don't speak for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Their destination today is the National Science Museum, which is famous for exhibiting most advanced technology. The Museum consists of many huge buildings, all connected to each other by a short tunnel. Each building exhibits different technology. There's one for robot, one for everyday electrical innovations, one for space, etc. Not only are there exhibitions, the Museum is also connected to the biggest research constitution of Japan. She doubts that they get to see the research constitution though.

Right now, the teachers are leading each group to their guides. Since the buildings are huge and the exhibitions involve a lot of scientific knowledge, a guide is essential. Still, this tour must have been important if each group gets their own guide.

The teachers lead them to a woman with long brown hair and bags under eyes like she hasn't slept for a whole week. She wears what seems to be a lab coat, blue shirt with black tie and pencil skirt.

"I'm Kiyama Harumi. Today I'm your guide. Nice to meet you all." Introduces the woman as she slowly turns her head to look at everybody in the group. Her eyes stop at a certain girl.

"Misaka-san?"

"Kiyama-sensei?"

They say in unison, then both breaks into a smile.

"I heard that Tokiwadai is coming but I didn't think that you would come too. Aren't you too familiar with this place already?" the woman chuckles.

"Yeah, but it feels different to go with your um…your schoolmates, you know?"

 _Schoolmates? Don't they normally say 'friends'?_

"You guys know each other?" Asks Kuroko.

"Yeah, when I first came here for research, Kiyama-sensei was the one to guide me through everything. I won't be able to achieve anything without her."

"You flatter me, Misaka-san. It is purely your genius."

To be honest, Kuroko is a little shock. She always thinks of Mikoto as the delinquent student who doesn't give a care about studying, especially after starting talking to her, so much that Kuroko has actually forgotten that Misaka Mikoto is a famous scientist. 'Prodigy girl of the twenty first century', they call her.

Kiyama-sensei leads them through the buildings and explains each invention carefully, making sure that they understand everything. Tokiwadai is a prestigious school, so the students don't find it too difficult to understand.

Reaching the sonic flying car, the woman smiles and turns to Mikoto.

"I guess I'll have to give this honor to you, Misaka-san. After all, this is your invention."

Mikoto blushes, trying to decline but the older scientist insists. So that delinquent goes and stands next to Kiyama-sensei, then starts talking about it in fast speed. She explains everything from how it works, how it is different from a normal car, what material they used to build it and why.

Kuroko knows that she is a prodigy, but the actual meaning of the word doesn't hit her until now. Standing here and actually hearing about it, the thought suddenly hits her. To be able to achieve such a thing, just how smart is she?

* * *

They finish going through two buildings like a flash and soon, it is time for lunch.

Near the Museum is a beautiful lawn, perfect for a picnic. Some groups have already been there, taking out their towels and bentos. Taking out their bento, they sit down on the towel and talk.

"Misaka-san, that flying car is so impressive!" says Wannai.

"Yeah, even for me, Kongou Mitsuko, this is my first time seeing it!" says the annoying one.

Mikoto just blushes and scratches her head.

"Well, it's not that special." Says Kuroko, rolling her eyes even if she is just the same as them a few moments ago.

"You can't even do something half good as that, Shirai-san." Kongou retorts.

Their soon-to-be argument then gets interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Why do you keep acting like you are the leader of our group? It's annoying!"

Turning around, Kuroko sees a girl who seems to be a third year standing up with an annoyed expression.

"Because I am the one in charge!" The girl sitting opposite shouts back.

"What makes you think that? Just because you are better at studying and the teachers like you, you think you are better than us now?"

The two girls keep yelling at the top of their lungs, ignoring all the eyes on them. The teachers are nowhere to be seen and none of their friends look like they are going to stop it. Kuroko sighs and stands up. Every pair of eyes turns to her. She walks to the girl and says in a stern voice.

"Please sit down and resolve this in peace. You are bothering the other students."

The two girls stop and turn to her. One girl raises one eyebrow and asks:

"And who are you?"

Kuroko is taken aback. She expected them to realize where they are and apologize, not to ask questions.

"I'm Shirai Kuroko, the student council president."

The other girl looks at her and bursts out laughing.

"What–"

"So what? Aren't you just a second year?"

She stops laughing but the hint is obvious.

Now Kuroko understands. She is a second year, they are third years. Even if she is the student council president, she is younger than them, and technically she has no right to tell them what to do. The girl laughed to mock her.

But Shirai Kuroko never backs down.

"It doesn't matter that I'm a second year. Since last year's student council has stepped down, I am currently the one responsible for student affairs, including this trip. And so, I _will_ make sure this trip goes smoothly."

"Oh really? And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Kuroko freezes.

These girls won't accept whatever punishment she may give them, and if – when that happens she will have no choice but to bring it to the school officials, who will brush this event off as a small, pointless argument between two girls.

In conclusion, she cannot win. Whatever she does will just make her look like she's making it big when it's nothing.

Suddenly, she feels a presence behind her back.

"All she requests is for you guys to tune it down a notch. Is that asking too much of you?" behind her comes the calm voice of Misaka Mikoto.

"M-Misaka-sama!?" the two girls stare in shock, then quickly bows and apologizes. "Please forgive us, Misaka-sama. We didn't mean to disturb your lunch." Kuroko can see their cold sweat dripping. They know better than to mess with this girl.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Ah, y-yes," the two girls hesitate, but Mikoto gives them a cold glance, "we're sorry, Shirai-san."

Kuroko is once more in shock. This girl can just come with deal with the whole situation with one sentence. Is it because she's their age? Or is it simply because she's a prodigy and there's no way the school will ignore her?

Kuroko has no idea.

* * *

"Thanks for that."

They have already finished the two other buildings, and are sitting on the bus back home.

"Hm? For what?" asks Mikoto, eyebrow raised in question.

"You know, for what happened at lunch."

"Ah, well, there's no need for you to thank me. They are bothering me too. So it's not like I did it for you or anything." However, the little red in her cheeks betrays her words. Kuroko can't help but let out a small laugh.

Knowing why she laughs, Mikoto grumbles and turns to the window.

"Well…thank you too." Mumbles Mikoto.

"What?" Kuroko whips her head to Mikoto's direction, unsure whether she heard it right. "I didn't do anything for you to thank me."

"It's thanks to you that this trip is so enjoyable."

"With all what happened at lunch I really don't think you'll find it enjoyable." Says Kuroko, trying to suppress a smile from all the happiness she feels inside at that.

"This is the first time I've ever gone on a school trip." Mikoto finally turns to look at Kuroko, her face sad but grateful. "You know, it's not easy being a prodigy. People put you on a pedestal. Adults treat you better, hoping that they can make you like them, taking advantage of you. So I thought it would be different with people my age. That's why I decided to go to school. I was hoping that I would finally get a friend. But there's no different." She pauses, swallows what seems to be a lump in her throat, and looks down at her feet. "They are either afraid of me, or jealous of me, or admire me. But none of them will be my friend. I don't need admirers; I hate people being afraid of me. What's with them calling me Misaka-sama? I'm just a girl their age and all I want is a friend."

Kuroko is stunned. She didn't expect to hear a heartfelt story from Mikoto. She didn't expect her to just tell her _everything_. It's like in just one moment, the so-called prodigy of their age pours out her heart for her to see. Not just anybody, for _Kuroko_. All the questions she ever has about Mikoto are answered, and still she wonders how she didn't realize all that.

Even when she sees Mikoto always alone.

Even when she sees people bow and apologize to her and look at her as if she is a strange creature you should stay away from.

Even when she sees the girl always smiles that fake smile with sad eyes.

Even when she sees the cold face of Mikoto whenever she talks to adults.

She realizes nothing and does nothing about it.

So this time, she looks at Mikoto with determination, takes her hand into one of her own and says:

"I can be your friend. I won't be afraid of you or jealous of you, or intentionally hurt you. I promise."

The hand beneath hers feels warm and soft and for some reason, she thinks she wants to hold it for a little longer.

"I know." Answers Mikoto with a soft smile. "I know it from the moment I first met you. You scolds me, insults me, and questions me like I'm just another normal person, like I'm your _friend_. That, that's what makes you different." She turns to Kuroko, and her smile makes her feel like she has done something great, like she has found the cure to cancer, or save the whole world from perish, or help develop esper power.

Kuroko is once more in shock. How many times has this girl made her feel like that today? She loses count. A warm feeling spreads out through her whole body, from her face to her toes. All the memories from when they first met suddenly rush back to her. Her body aches, aches to hold this girl in her arms, to tell her that everything is fine, that she won't have to be lonely again.

But instead, she just smiles back.

* * *

She doesn't know what happens later, but she falls asleep and she feels her head on a certain girl's shoulder with the smell of wild flowers surrounding her.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning when she wakes up, the day just seems brighter. She feels like she is the first one to solve a big puzzle of life. Knowing the reason behind all of Mikoto's weird actions lightens her mood. She dresses and goes to school with that same happiness.

Unfortunately, the day does not turn out well for her.

Firstly, she is called up to the principal's office due to what happened during the field trip. Apparently, one of the older girls has come home complaining to her parents, who then called the principal to ascertain that their daughter is not at fault. The principal does not punish her. She, however, gets warned not to do that next time, leaving her baffle at all the absurdity of the situation. She then comes back to class to all the snickering and remarks from some _nice_ classmates.

Secondly, she finds out that she forgot her bento at home. With no other choice, she decides to go to the school's cafeteria instead. Do not misunderstand; the school's food is good. After all, Tokiwadai is one of the best and most expensive schools in the country. She just prefers homemade food. Sadly, the school just has to decide to have another school visit, and there is little food left, most of which are not her taste (she's the kind of person that would rather eat nothing at all than eat what she hates). Giving up, she goes to the roof, hoping to see a certain girl and rant about how awful her day has been.

Mikoto is not there.

She does not know whether the girl is absent from school, or she waits for too long and decides to leave. Maybe Mikoto just doesn't want to meet her.

She would think so before yesterday. Now, she doubts that's what happens.

She sighs and goes back to class.

* * *

After school, she decides to just go home. She does have patrol duty today after all. She is about to leave the school when she sees a faint trail of smoke on the roof and before she even realizes, she is already on the way to the roof.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Silence.

Mikoto is sitting in the same position as the other day, head low. Kuroko notices one of her hands fidgeting with the helm of her skirt.

"I didn't see you here during lunch." Kuroko breaks the silence.

Mikoto looks up with an expression of surprise.

"Didn't think you would come."

"I admit I was a little bit late, but after yesterday the least you can do is wait for me fifteen minutes, right?"

With all honesty, Kuroko has expected Mikoto to smile or roll her eyes and say something in defense, but all Mikoto does is looking down again. She is fidgeting with her skirt again.

"About yesterday…"

Kuroko's eyebrow shoots up in surprise.

 _Did she regret telling me all that?_

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to drop such a bomb on you…" Mikoto scratches her head.

Oh.

So she's afraid that she has chased Kuroko away. Now that makes sense.

"It's okay. It actually makes me happier to know more about you, and why you are so ridiculous sometimes."

"No I'm not!" Mikoto yells, her face is all red to the ears.

Kuroko can't help but laugh.

She's cute. Fun to tease. Then she suddenly remembers.

Judgment patrol.

Uiharu.

And Saten.

"Hey…Mikoto?"

"What?" says the older girl, her face still faintly red.

"Do you maybe want to meet my friends? They are not from this school." Suggests Kuroko.

Now if Mikoto wants more friends, what's better then integrate her into Kuroko's group of friends? Uiharu, though may have some kind of weird fantasy about ojou-sama, will not treat Mikoto differently like the others. Saten is the kind of girl that accepts and befriends people easily, so it will be fine. It will be great, even.

Mikoto is staring at her, head cock to the side like she is confused. Kuroko knows she's not. She looks more like she is trying to solve the puzzle that is Shirai Kuroko.

"Sure."

* * *

Next afternoon, they sit together in the familiar café Kuroko's group always go to. Sitting opposite to Kuroko, Mikoto sips her tea like a true ojou-sama then exhales in satisfaction. Her whole face and body relax. The younger girl, however, knows that she is nervous, if the finger lightly drumming on the table is any indication.

"They are nice, so no need to worry." Kuroko speaks up.

Mikoto's finger stops. She looks at Kuroko with those calculating eyes again.

"I guess it's okay," she speaks up after a while, "if it's your friends."

Kuroko feels warmth blooming in her chest and can't help but beam a smile at Mikoto's direction.

"You'll love them."

"I hope it's us you're talking about," comes a voice behind her.

Kuroko turns around to see Saten with her signature grin and Uiharu with nervous hands on her bag's straps.

"You guys are right on time. Come here, let me introduce you guys," Kuroko stands up for Saten and Uiharu to slide into the booth, "these two here are Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari. And this is is Misaka Mikoto." Kuroko really hopes that Saten and Uiharu react normally, even though she did tell them about Mikoto not used to strangers beforehand.

Thank God, Saten manages to tune down her usual excitement and flashes a friendly smile at Mikoto's direction. Uiharu bows her head, but looks up at Mikoto and smiles shyly. Mikoto gives them a nod then turns her attention back to her tea.

This is going to be more difficult than she thought.

Saten is talking about some ridiculous urban legends she heard downtown while Uiharu is busy finishing her parfait and it's actually going on quite well. There are still some instances when the atmosphere seems awkward, but Mikoto is slowly relaxing and Kuroko can tell that she is interested in what Saten is saying.

"Oh, do you know there's a new crepe shop nearby? I heard the first one hundred customers will get a Gecho? Gechi? Geko? You know, the green frog kids like." Uiharu says, satisfied that she has actually finished the parfait this time.

Mikoto whips her head up and looks at Uiharu in, what is that, excitement?

"Let's go there."

That's the first thing she has said since the other two got there.

* * *

"If we know you like crepes that much we would have asked to meet there," says Uiharu.

For some reason, Kuroko thinks it's not the crepes that Mikoto loves.

"Ha ha yeah…" Mikoto laughs somewhat nervously, ears tinted red.

When they arrive, Kuroko tells them she can get their crepes for all of them, but Mikoto _insists_ she'll stand in line with Kuroko.

Theory confirmed.

Kuroko's turn comes and she orders two strawberry crepes. They quickly hand her the crepes and a gekota charm.

"You are lucky! This is the last one we have." The girl behind the counter says brightly.

 _Wait…the last one?_

Thud.

She turns around to see Mikoto with all four on the ground and head down, clearly in distress that she didn't get the stupid frog thingy.

"You know…if you want it that bad I can give it to you…"

Mikoto, still in that position, turns her head around to look at her and…is that tears in her eyes?

"Really?"

Kuroko answers her by handing it to her.

 _Wow, so much for the prodigy child of Academy City._

So Mikoto orders her crepes, hand still clutching her Gekota, and literally skips to where Uiharu and Saten are sitting.

They are chatting happily and Mikoto actually talks once or twice and the atmosphere isn't awkward at all when the shouting comes. It seems that a child belonging to a group of tourists is missing. As Judgment members, Kuroko and Uiharu cannot ignore that.

Shoving the crepe into her mouth, Kuroko tells Mikoto and Saten to stay put. Saten, kind and concerned, offers to help. What surprises her is that Mikoto also offers to help.

She doesn't understand why that can surprise her.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Kuroko hears a shout and what sounds like a kick hitting flesh. When she turns around, she sees a big man, as least twice bigger than Saten, towering over her with a young boy in hand. Saten was hugging her cheek. The boy somehow manages to tear himself out of the man's grip and runs away.

The man turns and looks at Saten with anger and accusation in his eyes. Kuroko tries to run to Saten, but she knows even if she tries her best she probably won't be able to reach Saten in time. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Mikoto running to Saten's aid.

The man throws a punch at Saten, but Mikoto has come right beside her and swats his fist away. The man baffles before he throws his second punch. She takes a hold of his long sleeve and kicks his ankle back simultaneously. The man is flat on his back in no time and seems to be rattle after hitting his head on the road.

"Nobody touches my friend," Mikoto growls.

Before the man manages to stand up, several policemen have come to apprehend him. Kuroko and Uiharu are now standing next to Saten and Mikoto. Uiharu opens the first aid kit (where did she get that?) and starts treating Saten's cheek.

"Misaka-san," Saten calls out, "what you did back there is really cool, thanks a lot for saving me."

Mikoto looks at Saten, stunned, then what Kuroko thinks is the most beautiful smile appears.

"You are welcome."

Mikoto is absent from school for the next few days for some kind of science convention so Kuroko hasn't got the chance to talk to her after that day.

 _Should have asked for her phone number._

So she is shocked to see Mikoto near the school's gate that afternoon. However, the girl seems different. She still looks the same, but something in her eyes is strange. The vibes she gives off are strange.

"Mikoto? What are you doing here?"

"I am not Onee-sama, Misaka says as she examines this stranger." The girl with Mikoto's face says.

 _What?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! It has been quite a while and I'm really sorry for that. Life has been busy and I have been busy and I got into new fandom and stuff...I cannot promise that I will update soon, but I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
